Ketika Akashi menjadi Bakashi
by akaishi23
Summary: (UPDATE ENDING) Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang selalu Perfect di semua bidang telah resmi mendapat julukan nama BAKAshi oleh Kisedai. WARNING: Maybe Typo(s), Humor gagal
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika Akashi menjadi Bakashi**

**Disclaimer: Kisedai cuma punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Author cuma nyulik nama mereka**

**Genre : Humor gaje**

**WARNING: Maybe Typo(s), Humor gagal**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu masih seperti biasanya, latihan neraka sedang terjadi di Teikou, namun dengan hasil yang malah lebih mirip abis terjadi KDLB, singkatan kekerasan dalam lapangan basket, lihat aja tuh.

Ada Murasakibara yang mendadak kehilangan selera makan snack-snack yang biasanya dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, masa dia ngasih semua maiubonya ke semut yang kebetulan lagi lewat, sungguh beruntung nasib semut itu(?).

Kita ke Aomine yang sekarang udah mirip pengemis di kolong jembatan, tambah dekil, bahkan lebih dekil dari orang yang gak mandi bertahun-tahun, mana dia lagi pake baju item, mungkin jika itu malem Aomine udah bisa nyamain jurus ngilangnya Kuroko.

Di pinggiran lapangan ada Kise yang sekarang udah lagi tepar sambil meluk tiang ring basket sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas akibat stres yang melanda. Dia juga sambil megang bola basket yang jika Midorima lagi niat, bisa aja basket itu masuk dan ketelen Kise.

Akhirnya kita ke Midorima yang setidaknya lebih mending dari temennya, dia cuma lagi pundung di pojok ruangan gara-gara Lucky Itemnya ketindih Murasakibara yang udah berubah guling-gulingan abis ngasih maiubonya, dia gak rela ngasih ternyata _'ku tak rela.. ku tak rela..' _Murasakibara nyanyi dangdut sambil guling-gulingan.

Dan yang terakhir.. Kuroko! Eh? Kok gak ada? kayanya dia lagi muntah di sepatunya Aomine, soalnya dari kemaren sepatunya Aomine bau muntah dan itu selalu terjadi kalo ada latihan neraka di gym Teikou.

"Kalian terlihat lemah sekali, padahal kita akan ada pertandingan. Ku tambah latihan kalian 10x lipat." Akhirnya orang yang abis ngasih latihan neraka itu angkat bicara, dia lagi duduk santai sambil ngasah gunting rumput merah hasil nyuri punya tetangga.

PLETAK! Author dijitak Akashi, muncul benjol di kepala Author "Gue kaga nyuri tau! Cuma kemaren nemu di halaman rumah tetangga, mumpung sepi, ambil aja" Akashi tenang aja kayanya ngomong gitu. PLETAK! Author balik jitak Akashi yang sekarang giliran kepalanya benjol, "Lu Bego, Bodo, Aho, Baka, Idiot, apa gimana sih? Sama aja tau!". PLETAK! FF ini berakhir dengan acara jitak-jitakan Author dan Akashi, oke abaikan. Kita kembali ke FF.

"Latian lagi sono! Besok ada pertandingan! Kalo kalian kalah, kalian bakal kena ciuman kasih sayang dari gunting rumput punya gue" kata Akashi yang udah balik dari jitak-jitakan sama Author dengan hasil dia tambah tinggi akibat benjol tumpuk-tumpukan di atas kepala. Di tangannya ada gunting rumput yang baru selesai dia asah tadi.

Seluruh Kisedai akhirnya bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka yang tadi udah Author jelasin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas, Hore.. Author pinter! *abaikan*mereka mulai latian lagi, takut kena cium gunting rumput yang kayanya lebih tajem daripada kata-kata Kuroko yang sangat nusuk itu.

"Akachin! Awas!" sebuah bola basket yang bunder -yaiyalah, masa kotak- terbang dengan indahnya ke arah Akashi. JEDUG! Bola itu nabrak kepala merah tak berdosa itu. Tunggu! Tak berdosa? Woy, dosa lu banyak bang Aka!

Ternyata bola itu adalah bola shoot Midorima yang meleset. Sepertinya motto "Shoot-ku tidak pernah meleset-nanodayo" milik Midorima tidak berlaku lagi. Atau mungkin karena Lucky Itemnya yang ketindih Murasakibara jadi dia sial? Entahlah, karena yang sial kayaknya bakal Akashi, bukan Midorima.

"Shootku tidak pernah meleset-nanodayo" Midorima muncul di sebelah mayat (?) Akashi. Tunggu? Sepertinya kacamata Midorima lagi retak, dia bilang Shootnya tidak meleset? Tadi bola siapa yang kena kepala merah yang kejam itu hah? Shootnya mama gue? Shootnya teman gue? Oke Author alay. Midorima memang retak kacamatanya gara-gara abis pundung tadi gak sengaja kacamatanya kena bolanya Aomine.

"Midorima-kun, daripada ngomongin shoot meleset, bantuin Akashi-kun, sepertinya dia sudah tak bernyawa" Kuroko muncul di sebelah Midorima yang lagi pundung abis dialay-in Author. Dan..

JEDUG! Giliran Midorima yang kejedot ring basket gara-gara kaget dengan kemunculan setan tanpa ekspresi di depannya, dia ketularan loncatnya Kagami sampe-sampe dia berhasil kejedot ring basket itu.

"Tetsu, kau membuat Midorima kehilangan nyawa" kata Aomine sambil ngeliatin Midorima yang lagi tepar dengan ring melingkar di kepalanya. Murasakibara cuma ngangguk sambil makan maiubonya, kayaknya dia udah normal.

Kuroko kaget tanpa ekspresi(?) karena tau Midorima udah gak ada di dunia lagi, abis itu dia mendoakan Midorima yang sudah tenang di alam sana, mau tau apa yang dia doain? Dia berdoa _'Tuhan, semoga Midorima-kun bisa mendapat Lucky Itemnya dengan mudah di alam sana sehingga tidak perlu kembali ke dunia untuk membelinya'_ Itu doa yang aneh memang, tapi memang itu yang di doakannya.

"Gue kaga jadi mati-nanodayo" Midorima merasa dia gak dihormatin sama Kuroko, apalagi setelah mengetahui isi doa Kuroko, jadi dia kembali dari alam yang lain itu dan sekarang sehat wal afiat walau masih ada benjol kaya Es krim di kepala ijonya.

"Midorima-kun tidak jadi mati? Padahal aku baru saja selesai berdoa" JLEB! Ni anak emang omongannya gak pernah bener, nusuk hati banget, mana dia gak sadar lagi doanya itu gajelas banget. Omongannya lebih mirip harapan biar Midorima mati beneran.

Di antara tiga manusia yang lagi diem, Kise akhirnya muncul setelah dia menyelesaikan one-on-one basket sama boneka Beruang super jumbo punya Midorima sebagai pengganti Lucky Item yang tadi ketindih. "Kurokocchi, bawa Akashicchi ke rumah sakit yuk, kayanya benjolan jitakan Author sama kena bola shoot Midorimacchi bikin geger otak deh"Kise ikutan kaya Kuroko, muncul di sebelah Midorima yang bikin Midorima kembali ke alam lain.

Kuroko ngangguk, setuju ngebawa Akashi itu ke rumah sakit, tanpa memperdulikan Midorima yang lagi tiduran di bawah ring kali ini dengan ring yang ikut nindih Midorima. Ternyata Midorima nyundul tiang ring basket saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Copycat kuning yang emang abis nge-Copy Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Akashi sadar di tengah perjalanan mau ke rumah sakit. Gimana dia gak sadar, orang dia dibawa ke rumah sakit pake digotong kaya kambing guling gitu, mana yang megang satu Kuroko satu Murasakibara lagi, jadinya dia nyungsep dengan indahnya ke depan.

Dan gak cuma digotong, Aomine sama Kise teriak-teriak kaya suku Kanibal, lengkap dengan kostumnya dengan hasil diliatin orang yang lewat. Ohya, Midorima? Dia lagi ke toko kacamata bentar, mau ngebenerin kacamatanya yang retak, lagian dia baru balik dari alam lain, jadi kesadarannya masih dikit. Bahkan orang yang ngelayanin dia bingung dengan Midorima yang ngomongnya aneh, dia ngomong dengan nyampur bahasa alien.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Akashi bangun._'gawat, Akashi bangun, bisa-bisa ada gunting melayang nih' _kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran si Biru tua dan si Kuning, karena ide buat ngegotong Akashi pake gaya bawa kambing guling itu berasal dari otak dua orang paling gak jelas di Kisedai.

"Aku akan di korbankan?!" Akashi mulai aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaa.. kayaknya kekurangannya segudang ya? Gomen deh, Author kan memang gak cocok jadi seorang Author (?)

Jangan lupa Review ya, sekalian kasih tau kekurangannya, Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketika Akashi Menjadi Bakashi**

**Disclaimer : Kisedai cuma punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, FF ini punya Author, ke-OOCan mereka milik mereka masing-masing.**

**Genre : Humor abal, gak jelas, gagal**

**WARNING : Maybe Typo(s), Humor abal.**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku akan di korbankan?!" Akashi mulai aneh._

* * *

"Akashicchi kenapa-ssu? Jelas-jelas Akashicchi mau di bawa ke rumah sakit" PLETAK! Lucky Item Midorima –Tongkat Baseball- akhirnya kena kepala Kise, gimana enggak, dia ngomong 'Jelas-jelas' padahal 'Jelas-jelas' Akashi dibawa kaya kambing guling gitu.

"Kau bodoh-nodayo" Singkat, padat, jelas, dan nusuk hati banget. Kise langsung nangis buaya. Ituloh, nangis terus ngeluarin Buaya dari mata. Dan PLETAK! Giliran Author kena ciuman mesra tongkat Baseball Midorima.

"Nee, Lepaskan aku" Akashi memasang puppy eyes yang membuat jalanan itu penuh dengan darah mimisan dan muntah.

"Akachin imut sekali, pengen ku emut-emut~ Akachin mau ku jadiin lolipop engga?" PLETAK! Udah 3 kali tongkat itu melayang, Eh tunggu, kapan Midorima ngambil tongkat baseball itu? Seinget Author, tadi abis nabok kepala Author, sama Author di cemplungin ke WC (Jangan tanya kapan karena Author punya teleport, khu khu khu~) *abaikan*

"Kise, kemana hilangnya Akashi-nodayo?" Midorima muncul lagi tanpa tongkat Baseballnya, udah Author ambil tadi khu khu khu~ dan kali ini berhasil

Yang ditanya cuma ngangkat bahu, sedangkan Murasakibara –yang dikasih tatapan 'kau tau?'- hanya memakan maiubo jumbo yang dia dapetin dari malakin pembuat maiubo (nekat sekali kau nak).

"Tadi dia kabur, Midorima-kun" Kuroko yang baru muncul dari gelas Vanilla Shake(?) langsung bikin Kisedai –min Akashi- kena serangan jantung mendadak. (Kau berbakat sebagai pembunuh Kuroko, tinggal muncul langsung pada mati semua).

Abaikan semua kejadian di atas. Laptop Author di bajak oleh Ahomine yang tadi keluar dari layar laptop (?). Mohon dimaklumi.

Keesokan harinya~ (Momoi lewat dengan sayap imajinernya *abaikan*)

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA" Ketawa cetar membahana badai ulala~ bergema di Gym Teikou, dan kalian tau lah siapa manusia alay yang ada di Kisedai. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kise Ryouta, plok plok plok, beri tamparan ke model kita! Author OOC. Maaf kembali ke TEKAPE.

Suara ketawa yang gak elit sama sekali itu bikin semua manusia yang hadir di Gym itu melongo. Bukan cuma suara ketawa cempreng aneh nan membahana itu yang bikin melongo, bukan, itu salah, nilai kalian NOL! Ups, Author salah narasi. Bukan, itu karena Akashi yang baru masuk ke Gym.

Tau alasannya? Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang kejam dan yandere, datang ke Gym dengan memakai... Jeng jeng.. KEBAYA, lengkap dengan SANGGUL! Saya ulangi pemirsah, SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUURO MEMAKAI KEBAYA DAN SANGGUL KE GYM! Kurang jelas? **_SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUURO MEMAKAI KEBAYA DAN SANGGUL KE GYM! _**Kalau masih gak jelas Author dengan senang hati akan melempar kalian ke rumah sakit, tenang aja, Author lagi baik teman-teman.

nahan ketawa, Midorima berharap kacamatanya retak biar pemandangan 'memalukan' di depannya hilang, Murasakibara makan bungkus maiubonya, bukan isinya saking kagetnya, Aomine udah ngakak sambil guling-guling bahkan kadang nabrak ring basket.

"Ooi, Akashi, otak lu udah miring apa? Pake kebaya, kayak kartini aja" Aomine nanya masih dengan posisi guling-guling. Jangan di bayangin itu hal yang tidak mungkin (Terus ngapain saya tulis?).

"Kan hari ini hari Kartini cemans-cemans.." GUBRAK! Semua Kiseki no Sedai –minus Akashi- pingsan di tempat, tanpa terkecuali Kuroko yang pingsan dengan posisi nungging.

"Kok pada pingsan? Orang kemarin Sensei bilang kita harus ngehormatin Kartini dengan memakai kebaya .Apa aku salah?" Akashi masang muka watados plus puppy eyes plus senyum –seringaian-. Deskripsi pendeknya, ANEH.

"Akachin, mau obat penenang? Kurasa baik buat Akachin" Oh tuhan, cukup jadikan Akashi baka, jangan bikin Murasakibara yang emang udah baka tambah baka.. Mau apa coba dia nawarin obat penenang?

"Ah, arigatou Murasakibara, tapi, aku sakit apa?" GUBRAK! Kisedai –minus Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko- pingsan lagi, tapi langsung bangun setelah Kuroko ngasih mereka hujan lokal –siraman air minum gratis ke muka masing masing-.

"Akashi, kau kenapa-nodayo?!" "Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa loh ya, hanya ingin tahu" Tsunderenya keluar. Tinggal bilang dikit aja susah amat bang.

"Akashicchi, jangan jadi temannya Ahomine Daki, aku gak mau kapten Teikou jadi Aho kaya dia~" Kise nangis buaya.

"Urusai! Gue bukan Ahomine Daki! Gue kaga Daki-an Baka!" Ahomine ngelempar ring basket(?) ke arah Kise.

"Akachin, jadi minum obat penenang" Kurang ajar, kalau Akashi gak kena bola tadi, mungkin dia mukanya udah merah, ada asap di kepalanya, dan berakhir dengan berita kematian Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa Baka?" kayanya jleb banget kata-kata Kuroko, nusuknya ampe dalem banget kayanya sih.

"Ne~ Akashi-kun, temani aku beli Kebaya seperti Akashi-kun ya~ Oh iya, sanggulnya belajar dari mana?" suara manja Momoi bukan bikin mimisan tapi bikin muntah darah, dalam hati seluruh Kisedai –sekarang Akashi ikut walau di lubuk hati paling dalam, mungkin sekitar 100.000 meter kedalamannya- pasti lagi pengen ngomong _'Najis lu! Momoi/Momoi-san/Satsuki/ Momocchi/Momochin'._

Akashi yang dapet pertanyaan sebanyak itu cuma diem, lagian semua pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan –dan pernyataan- paling abnormal yang pernah terdengar, apalagi kata-kata Momoi.

"Oh iya Akashicchi, guntingnya ke mana? Biasanya nyangkut di kantong Akashi" Semuanya langsung ngeliatin Kise dengan tatapan 'kau ingin mati'.

"Kau bodoh-nodayo, bagaimana mungkin Akashi bawa gunting sambil make kebaya, itu sangat aneh-nodayo" Sekarang semuanya ngebayangin Akashi yang ngebunuh orang pake gunting, masih dengan senyum –seringai- punya Akashi, tapi masih kebaya lengkap dengan sanggul dan kosmetik serba pink.

Seketika muka mereka langsung kaya rambut Akashi, nahan ketawa yang kalo lepas ntar susah ngiketnya lagi(?) Abaikan ini, Author bingung.

"Kise-kun, Aku mohon jangan jadi baka," Kuroko menunduk dengan hormatnya, perempatan muncul di kepala Kise, tapi karena yang ngomong Kuroko, dia gak bakal marah, kalo marah juga akhirnya dia yang terbang mengenaskan kena Ignite Pass Kai. Malang sekali nasibmu, khu khu khu~

"Akashi, mumpung pake Kebaya, dangdutan nyok!" Ahomine langsung nyetel musik dari radio yang entah dari mana datengnya, mungkin ada aladin nyasar kali ya?

Akashi malah diem aja, ngangguk-ngangguk kaya kucing pajangan _'itukan bukan diem aja-nodayo?!' _Midorima ngebatin baca tulisan barusan. _'Yang penting kan gak ngomong!' _Author sama Midorima akhirnya bales batin-batinan(?).

"MUSIK!" Ahomine mutusin hubungan batin(?) antara Author dengan Midorima. Dan seketika itu juga ada pemandangan 'memalukan' yang lebih 'memalukan' dari pemandangan 'memalukan' tadi.

Akashi Seijuuro, dengan kebayanya, goyang oplosan. Semua makhluk di gym melongo, tanpa terkecuali kucing garong yang gak sengaja lewat, kecoa yang baru aja muncul di pojok gym, semut yang lagi latian PBB, serta cicak yang lagi main lama-lamaan nempel di ring basket.

Ahomine nyiapin kamera buat ngerekam kejadian itu dan selanjutnya..

_'DUNIA KIAMAT' _Semuanya panik, dan langsung ninggalin Akashi yang lagi asik goyang Oplosan sampe gak sadar kalo temen-temennya udah pada ngilang dari gym, nyelametin diri sebelum kiamat terjadi.

* * *

Masih gak jelas ya? Maafkan Author karena Author gak bisa bikin genre Humor. Ohya, kayanya Author lupa ngejelasin, Akashi pake kebaya Pink, dengan kain polkadot buat gantiin batik.

Balasan Review yang sangat berharga (lebay)

**SKETMachine **: Arigatou, cuma kurang panjang ya? Author gak bisa bikin Fanfic panjang-panjang karena otak Author lebih minim dari ekspresi Kuroko (?). Arigatou lagi atas Reviewnya..

** .5872682 **: Sengaja bikin TBC nanggung, biar pada penasaran walau hasilnya pada biasa aja.

**sugirusetsuna **: saya suka menistakan para Kisedai~

Arigatou buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketika Akashi menjadi Bakashi**

**Disclaimer : Kisedai punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, FF ini punya Author dan ke-OOCan Kisedai milik mereka masing-masing**

**Genre : Humor abal, gak jelas, gagal**

**WARNING : Maybe Typo(s), Humor gak bener, Cerita gak nyambung sama Judul.**

.

.

.

.

.

_'DUNIA KIAMAT'__ Semuanya panik, dan langsung ninggalin Akashi yang lagi asik goyang Oplosan sampe gak sadar kalo temen-temennya udah pada ngilang dari gym, nyelametin diri sebelum kiamat terjadi._

* * *

Ternyata mereka semua kompakan pada main petak umpet buat nyelametin diri, liat aja, Kise dengan pandainya (baca: bodoh)ngumpet di WC cewe, Aomine di gudang karena menurutnya gudang itu gelap dan cocok dengan ke-TOO DIMan nya, Murasakibara ngumpet di balik snacknya yang segunung(?), Midorima ngumpet di balik pohon biar bisa nyamar, apalagi dia lagi pake baju coklat, Momoi langsung ke kelas dan pura-pura gak tau apa-apa, Kuroko? Tinggal diem terus aja gak akan ada yang tahu keberadannya yang minim hawa.

Kita biarkan Kisedai -min Akashi- bersenang-senang, kita lihat di Gym Teikou..

"Kok tinggal aku sendiri? Yang lain ke mana?" Bakashi celingak-celinguk kaya pajangan kucing yang kemaren dia liat di mobil tetangga(?). Dia udah gak goyang oplosan gara-gara radionya Aomine kejatuhan meteor(?). Lagi bingung-bingung, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman dari Hyuuga-sensei.

"Kepada Kiseki no Sedai, harap memasuki kelas tambahan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia di kelas 1-A. Sekian dan Terima kasih" Suara kresek-kresek pengumuman itu berhenti, dan setelah ngedenger pengumuman singkat padat jelas dari guru Bahasa Indonesia, Bakashi langsung lari, masih pake kebaya. Dan JengJeng.. Bakashi sukses nyungsep ke closet(?).

* * *

Di Kelas 1-A, Kiseki no Sedai udah ngumpul, keliatan dari jauh kaya warna pelangi lagi tawuran gara-gara Kise yang gak sengaja njatohin Lucky Item Midorima –tongkat Baseball yang udah kena banyak kepala manusia-, terus tongkatnya jatohin kepala Aomine yang langsung di lempar papan tulis(?) sama Aomine, yang kena kacamata Midorima, nah Midorima yang gak bisa liat mundur-mundur gak sengaja nabrak Murasakibara dengan hasil snacknya tumpah, Murasakibara marah, ngejer Midorima dan bikin mereka nabrak Bakashi dan dengan suksesnya Bakashi nyangkut di jendela, Kuroko yang lewat gak sengaja kesandung kaki Bakashi yang nyangkut dan ikutan nyungsep ke laci meja dan berakhir dengan kejer-kejeran keliling kelas.

"DIAAM!" Hyuuga-sensei yang baru masuk langsung teriak kaya kesetanan ngeliat Kisedai yang lagi tawuran.

Dari nada teriaknya, kayanya familiar, oh iya itu kan iklan S*N*I*C*K*E*R*S. Wah, Author pinter banget ngesensornya, tepuk tangan dong.. PLAKPLAKPLAK, kok malah pada nampar, jangan tampar Author yang ketjeh ini dwoongss.. *muntah berjamaah*

"Sekarang, Sensei akan menyuruh kalian membuat pertanyaan 5W+1H tentang apa saja, SEKARANAG!" Hyuuga-sensei masuk mode Clutch. Hyuuga-sensei langsung nge-bagiin daun, maklum, penggemar sejarah, jadi nulis masih pake daun.

"Sensei, kenapa pake daun? Ntar kan gampang robek" Kise protes, tangannya ngacung-ngacungin daun sambil kakinya satu di kursi, satu di meja, ala orang lagi demo.

"Biar kaya zaman dulu, woy turunin itu kakimu! Gak sopan!" Hyuuga-sensei melototin Kise sambil ngelemparin penggaris besi yang gak sengaja nemu di tas Midorima (Mido : itu bukan nemu-nodayo).

"Biar kaya zaman dulu apa kere?" Aomine nyeletuk, seketika sebuah meja mampir ke jidatnya(?).

"KERJAIN CEPETAN! ATAU AKU BERI TAHU PELATIH KALIAN AGAR LATIHAN DI TAMBAH 100x!" Hyuuga masuk mode Yandere sekarang, gak tau kapan dia berubah jadi Yandere, mungkin karena dia keseringan bareng sama Bakashi kali.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Bakashi, anak itu kok diem-diem aja? Apa dia masuk nyangkut di jendela? Ternyata enggak pemirsah, Bakashi udah balik tadi di tarik sepatunya sama Hyuuga dengan kejam. Sekarang Bakashi lagi berusaha nyari jawabannya, kayanya dia udah ngerjain separo, maklum anak rajin bahkan dalam mode BAKA.

"Akashi, sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikannya," kata Hyuuga sambil ngelirik kertas (baca: daun) punya Akashi.

"Jangan nyontek! Gue emang pinter, tapi jangan nyontek dong!" PLAK, sebuah tamparan dari Author mendarat dengan mulus tanpa kecelakaan ke pipi Bakashi, SADAR WOY SADAR!

"Author jahat, masa gue di tampar? Apa salah gue? Apa salah emak gue? Apa salah bapak gue?" Bakashi OOC, Author pingsan, Kisedai pura-pura gak denger, Hyuuga udah dari tadi pindah ke alam lain.

"Oke, waktu habis. Kumpulkan ke meja depan!" Hyuuga tiba-tiba udah balik dari alam lain. Midorima langsung bersorak dalam hati, sisanya? Nyanyi sorak-sorai bergembira sambil muterin kelas lengkap dengan alat drumband.

"Ehem. Pliss.. jangan OOC di sini dwoongss.. Sensei mau ngoreksi punya kalianss.. Jangan berisik ya cemans-cemans kuuh.." Mendadak kelas sunyi. Kisedai langsung pada lari ke WC buat muntah berjamaah.

Di dalem kelas, Hyuuga-sensei udah gak OOC lagi, sekarang dia gila ngeliat jawaban dari anak didiknya yang super cerdas ini. Oke akan Author ketik mulai dari Kuroko.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou

What : Apa kabarmu?  
Who : Siapa namamu?  
Where : Dimana rumahmu?  
When : Kapan kamu lahir?  
Why : Mengapa kamu menyukai Basket?  
How : Bagaimana caramu bermain Basket?

Hyuuga masih waras baca jawaban Midorima yang setidaknya gak ada yang melenceng.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya

What : Apakah wujud ali saya?  
Who : Siapa nama saya?  
Where : Dimana rumah saya?  
When : Kapan saya lahir?  
Why : Mengapa saya punya hawa minim?  
How : Bagaimana cara saya lahir?

Emang gue emak lo apa? Tanya aja tuh sama kucing garong tetangga(?)!

* * *

Kise Ryouta

What : Apa yang wujud emak Ahominecchi?  
Who : Siapa nama emak Ahominecchi?  
Where : Dimana rumah emak Ahominecchi?  
When : Kapan emak Ahominecchi lahir?  
Why : Mengapa emak Ahominecchi punya anak namanya Ahominecchi?  
How : Bagaimana kelahiran emak Ahominecchi?

Sejak kapan Kise punya obsesi ke emaknya Aomine? Dan kenapa mesti nanya wujud emaknya Aomine? Masa emaknya Aomine semacam sadako gitu?

* * *

Aomine Daiki

What : Apa nama acara khusus Mai-chan?  
Who : Siapa nama kakaknya Mai-chan?  
Where : Dimana rumah Mai-chan?  
When : Kapan Mai-chan ke toilet?  
Why : Mengapa Mai-chan bisa lahir?  
How : Bagaimana pembuatan Mai-chan?

Aku tau kau suka Mai-chan, tapi gak sampe pembuatannya Mai-chan keleus, masa mau di jelasin detail! Dasar mesum!

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

What : Apa saja bahan untuk membuat Maiubo?  
Who : Siapa pembuat Maiubo?  
Where : Dimana pabrik Maiubo?  
When : Kapan Maiubo dibuat?  
Why : Mengapa Maiubo enak?  
How : Bagaimana cara membuat Maiubo?

Jangan bawa Maiubo ke sini dong, emangnya Hyuuga pembuatnya? Lagian kenapa yang di otakmu cuma Maiubo sih?

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro

What : WHAT? CIUS MIAPAH? MI OWOH?  
Who : Siapa nama emak gue? Siapa nama bapak gue? Kasih tau gue!  
Where : Dimana.. Dimana.. Dimana.. Ku harus mencari ke mana.. Kekasih tercinta- (dan masih banyak lagi sampe penuh cuma buat lirik lagu)  
When : Kapan para Jones pada nikah?  
Why : Mengapa? Mengapa ini harus terjadi?  
How : Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Tidak masuk akal!

Author pingsan di tempat setelah mengetik jawaban punya Bakashi. Sungguh, laknat sekali jawabanmu nak.. Author yakin bentar lagi Bakashi bakal dapet penghargaan 'Orang bodoh yang paling OOC'.

* * *

Kelar juga.. gak tau deh lucu apa enggak, yang jelas bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana, dan mungkin setelah ini FFnya selesai, ngomong-ngomong Author kayanya lupa ngetik TBC mulu ya? Maaf deh, pikunan emang Authornya.

Author mau balas Review buat chap 3 :

**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng **: Haha, makasih udah Review. Udah di lanjutin nih.

**madeh18 **: Jangaann.. Akashi hanya punya sayaa.. jangan diambil! :D

**kurokomatsuya24** : Udah di lanjutin, itu ketawa kekeke maksudnya apa ya? Dan lagian kamu sekelas sama aku -"

.

.

.

Arigatou buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa Review yaa..


	4. Chapter 4

**Ketika Akashi menjadi Bakashi**

**Disclaimer: Kisedai cuma punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ff ini punya author dan ke-OOCan mereka milik mereka masing-masing.**

**Genre : Humor abal, gak jelas**

**WARNING: Maybe Typo(s), Humor gagal, garing, abal, gak jelas, bikin bosan, diare, muntaber dan efek samping lainya. Judul gak sesuai sama cerita.**

.

.

.

.

.

*Ending*

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, latihan neraka tidak terjadi di Teikou, yang ada hanya latihan normal tanpa tambahan. Tentu saja karena sang kapten masih dalam masa kebodohannya.

"Akachin! Awas!" sebuah bola basket yang bunder -yaiyalah, masa kotak- terbang dengan indahnya ke arah Akashi. JEDUG! Bola itu nabrak kepala merah tak berdosa itu. Tunggu! Tak berdosa? Woy, dosa lu banyak bang Aka!

Ternyata bola itu adalah bola shoot Midorima yang meleset. Sepertinya motto "Shoot-ku tidak pernah meleset-nanodayo" milik Midorima tidak berlaku lagi. Atau mungkin karena Lucky Itemnya yang ketindih Murasakibara jadi dia sial? Entahlah, karena yang sial kayaknya bakal Akashi, bukan Midorima.

"Shootku tidak pernah meleset-nanodayo" Midorima muncul di sebelah mayat (?) Akashi. Tunggu? Sepertinya mulai dari kata-kata Murasakibara, narasi itu sudah pernah muncul, familiar sekali. (Itu ada di chap 1-nanodayo)

"Midorima-kun, sepertinya shoot-mu sudah meleset dua kali" ucap Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla milkshakenya dengan penuh cinta, entah nyolong dari mana.

Midorima gak ambil pusing sama perkataan Kuroko barusan. Dia malah ngebenerin kacamata yang entah kenapa selalu melorot. Mungkin karena faktor kepesekan?

"Ngghh" Akashi mengelus kepalanya. Sekarang ia bertambah tinggi karena benjol segede gajah di kepalanya.

Semua makhluk pelangi di Gym langsung menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang sulit di prediksi artinya.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa sama Akashi-kun"

Kuroko nepok jidatnya yang tambah lebar akibat sering ke tepok itu. Ia langsung menghampiri Akashi yang sekarang tambah kaya orang linglung.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Dan kenapa kalian tidak latihan?" kata Akashi.

Sekarang semua menatap horror Akashi, berharap pemuda itu lupa kejadian 'pake kebaya' yang disimpan di hape masing-masing. Dan juga berharap ia kembali baka.

"Kalian menatapku dengan seram. Sepertinya aku harus membalas tatapan kalian semua" Akashi menyeringai. Di tatapnya Kisedai -minus Akashi- dengan tatapan membunuhnya, gunting rumput sudah disiapkan di kantong.

"Akashi-kun" suara Kuroko menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-tatapan tadi.

"Aku heran seberapa besar kantong celana Akashi-kun. Kenapa muat gunting rumput?" Semua Kisedai langsung keselek angin. Sungguh, polos sekali kau nak~ Mama bangga padamu (?)

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" Akashi keliatan kesel sama pertanyaan aneh bin polos dari Kuroko barusan.

"Maksudku, kantong celana Akashi mirip sama kantong ajaib Doraemon" Kuroko kembali berujar.

Sekarang Kisedai bukan cuma keselek angin, Kise sama Aomine udah nelen ring basket, Midorima sama Murasakibara nelen bench. Dan Momoi yang daritadi ngedengerin percakapan ajaib itu udah nelen beberapa bola basket. Akashi sih tetep cool.

"Mungkin, Akashicchi titisan Doraemon-ssu!" Kise malah nambahin ke anehan ucapan Kuroko.

Deathglare Akashi mampir ke Kise.

"Kise! Kau bodoh! Membangunkan singa yang kelaparan!" sekarang Aomine nambah perempatan di dahi sang kapten ceb- Waah! guntingnya jangan di lempar ke Author!. Oke balik ke cerita.

Deathglare Akashi pindah dan mampir ke Aomine. Dan juga Author.

"Akachin~ Banyak perempatannya~" Polos banget nih anak.

Deathglare Akashi mampir ke Murasakibara, yang di kasih deathglare malah asyik pacaran sama Maiubonya.

"Sudahlah Akashi, kau tambah terlihat seram dengan banyak perempatan" Midorima ikutan ngomong.

Deathglare Akashi mampir ke Midorima, lalu balik ngasih deathglare ke Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, ke Midorima lagi, ke Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, ke Midorima lagi, ke Kis- Akashi! Dibilang simpen guntingnya!

Oke, Author cuma bolak-balik aja.

"Benarkah Akashi-kun itu titisan Doraemon?" Kuroko nanya lagi, bahkan sekarang wajahnya mirip anak TK yang masih polos-polosnya.

"Tetsuya, aku bukan titisan Doraemon, memangnya kantongku bisa mengeluarkan apaan?" Akashi berusaha sabar. Wajah innocent Kuroko memang jurus paling ampuh biar Akashi gak tega buat ngelempar guntingnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kuroko masuk ke kantong Akashi. Dan.. Jejeng!

Maling-maling Jambu!

maaf. salah narasi.

Baling-baling Bambu!

Akashi nyimpen baling-baling bambu punya Doraemon ternyata pemirsah.

"Akashicchi! Itu baling-baling bambu dari mana-ssu?!" Kise heboh.

"Mungkin Akachin dapet dari hadiah Maiubo~" Murasakibata membalas.

Murasakibara memang bodoh, bukan, hanya polos yang kebangetan.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya-nodayo" Midorima ikut-ikutan.

Biasanya dia Tsundere dan malas ikut pembicaraan orang aneh bin ajaib bin koplak bin baka dari Kisedai. Oh iya, mana Aomine? Oh, rupanya ia masih sibuk ngeluarin ring basket yang gak sengaja ke telen tadi.

CKRIS! CKRIS!

"Kalian membuatku kesal. Aku bukan titisan Doraemon, hanya saja, gunting rumputku bisa dilipat-lipat, jadi praktis, cuma ada di Toko XXX, sedang promo loh, beli satu gratis satu lagi, motifnya juga ada, aku beli yang motif lope-lope dan bunga kamboja."

Akashi OOC. Ngapain dia promosi gunting rumput coba? Dan lagi, sejak kapan gunting ada motif lope-lope sama bunga kamboja?

"Akashi-kun aneh." Kuroko ngomong lagi.

Akashi kembali normal dan melayangkan deathglare ke Kuroko, yang ditatap malah menyesap Vanilla Milkshake Jumbonya yang masih tersisa 3 tetes lagi.

Kuroko kembali membangunkan singa yang kelaparan, setelah kejadian 'titisan doraemon' tadi.

"Kau membuatku marah Tetsuya" CKRIS! CKRIS! Akashi memainkan gunting bunga kambojanya.

"Tapi aku akan mengurusi bagian mereka dulu, kau terakhir Tetsuya" Akashi melayangkan deathglare plus seringaian. Mungkin bibirnya Akashi cuma bisa ditarik sebelah, jadinya dia cuma bisa menyeringai kaya gitu.

"E-eh? Kami-ssu?" Kise protes.

"Masa kami duluan? Ooi, Akashi!" Aomine ikutan protes.

"Akachin~ Jahat sekalii~" Murasakibara protes walau gak keliatan protes karena dia masih pacaran dengan damai di pojok Gym.

"Akashi! Kenapa harus kami dulu?" Midorima protes juga.

"..." Kuroko hanya diam. Ya karena dia terakhiran.

CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS!

Akashi mendekati Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang lagi komat-kamit ngerapal mantra dan jampi-jampi biar Akashi dapat hidayah.

...Dan gym Teikou berubah menjadi tempat sampah yang penuh dengan sobekan baju dan potongan rambut.

End beneraan~~ Niatnya mau bikin ending yang langsung selesai Akashi sadar langsung beraksi, eh malah nongol ide titisan Doraemon, jadinya panjang deh.

**Akashi **: Author, kau juga akan ku gunting. Tunggu saja nanti. Dan apa-apaan itu promosi? Aku tidak pernah membeli gunting kamboja dan lope-lope!

**Author **: Terus ini gunting siapa? Aku minjem dari kamarmu loh *nunjukkin dua gunting yang tadi disebut*

**Akashi **: Itu milik kucing garong tetangga! Balikin sinih! *rebut*

**Author **: Dasar aneh, kucing garong kok punya gunting ajaib. Oke kita abaikan Akashi di sana.

Maafkan Author yang tidak bisa menulis dengan baik dan benar~ Kritik dan saran author terima. Pujian apalagi. Sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya~ *lambaikan tangan ala Miss World*


End file.
